Television advertising is one of the most prevalent advertising strategies in use today. Each television advertising campaign may have different strategies, such as brand recognition lift, increasing sales, and the like. However, regardless of the strategy, television advertisers must rely on viewers, who are potential customers, remembering their advertisement or brand when shopping.
Television advertisers generally identify target demographic groups, and attempt to formulate a television advertising campaign that will cause the given advertisement to reach individual members of the target demographic groups a predetermined number of times. The number of unique audience members that view a particular advertisement is referred to as “reach,” and the number of times each unique member views the particular advertisement is referred to as “frequency.”
Advertisers often have reach and frequency goals. For example, an advertiser may desire to reach 10,000 unique viewers, and may desire to have each viewer view the advertisement three times. Thus, the reach goal is 10,000, and the frequency goal is three (averaged). One technique for achieving these goals is to broadcast the advertisement on multiple channels and at multiple times. However, this technique may lead to achieving reach and frequency values that are in excess of the advertiser's goal. As the advertiser pays for each impression, the advertiser's return on investment is reduced. Similarly, in cases where the advertisement reaches an individual too few times, the viewer may not remember the advertisement sufficiently well enough for the advertising campaign to be effective.